


Trampa

by Nakuru



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, M/M, Unresolved Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio y Kurapika caen en una trampa inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trampa

La tensión era palpable para cualquiera que los viese, mirándose el uno al otro y manteniendo solo cierta distancia, inmóviles, incapaces de dar un solo paso en cualquier dirección.

Ya llevaban así varios minutos, ninguno animándose a cerrar la distancia y terminar con esta ridícula situación de una buena vez. 

Kurapika era terco, por lo que Leorio sabía que todo estaba en _sus manos_ si quería salir de esta, mas tenía varias razones para no querer hacerlo.

Para comenzar, Kurapika lo mataría o por lo menos lo haría pagar por ello, aun cuando Leorio era tan víctima como él; además de eso, el hecho de que se trataba de _Kurapika_ le impediría olvidarse de lo sucedido y seguir como si nada, cosa que sí podría hacer si se tratase de alguien más; y peor aún, estaba el riesgo de que no funcionara y siguiesen ahí atascados quién sabe por cuánto tiempo y él tendría que aguantar de cerca los reclamos de Kurapika...

—¡Bésense de una vez! —gritó Killua, exasperado.

Kurapika rompió el contacto visual y dirigió su mirada hacia arriba, luciendo tan molesto que si pudiese moverse destruiría el ofensivo objeto.

—¿A quién se le ocurre crear algo así? —preguntó Leorio en voz alta, sabiendo bien qué había arriba: una simple e inofensiva rama de muérdago, que lamentablemente también estaba recubierta de nen y ni él ni Kurapika lo habían notado hasta que quedaron presos por el poder de éste.

Era eso lo que los había dejado ahí, como des estatuas en medio del camino rodeado de árboles —el _atajo_ que habían tomado por sugerencia de Gon— y una nota, pegada de mala manera en el tronco del árbol más cercano les había dicho lo que supuestamente deberían hacer si querían volver a moverse.

Todo era una broma de mal gusto y Leorio solo podía maldecir a su suerte por ser él quien había caído junto a Kurapika en ella, aun cuando Gon y Killua habían estado caminando delante de ellos y sólo se habían salvado gracias a la competencia que los había llevado a correr el uno detrás del otro y había impedido que pasaran al mismo tiempo por el mismo punto que ellos.

—Tengo que aceptar que me pregunto lo mismo —pronunció Kurapika y apretó sus labios por unos segundos—. Carece de utilidad y de sentido.

—¿Alguien que quiere dar finales felices a los que los necesitan? —Gon se encogió de hombros. Sin duda él pensaba que no era gran cosa, pero eso tenía que ser porque él no había sido la victima.

—¿Y quién dice que no estamos bien como estamos? —rebatió Leorio. No necesitaba besar a Kurapika para tener un "final feliz", fuese lo que fuera eso.

Kurapika dirigió su mirada hacia Gon, entrecerró sus ojos y permaneció en silencio.

—Eh...

—No, no lo digas —interrumpió Leorio antes de que Gon pudiese contestar eso con algo que no le gustaría oír.

Gon, para su _peor_ suerte, no se amedrentó.

—Solo quería recordarte —dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada— que hace una semana pasaste una hora mirando tu teléfono mientras esperabas que Kurapika te devolviera la llamada.

Eso logró que Kurapika volviese a poner su atención en Leorio, viéndolo con incredulidad.

—Te dije que estaba ocupado.

—Y que volverías a llamar —señaló Leorio. Si Kurapika le hubiese dicho algo diferente a «te llamaré en un momento», él habría entendido y guardado el aparato en lugar de esperar con impaciencia y preocupación a que Kurapika lo llamase pronto, cosa que no había sucedido y que había hecho del tradicional "avisarle a Kurapika dónde se reunirían este año" una experiencia anormalmente estresante.

—Y ayer —continuó Gon, inclemente, mirando a Kurapika— te acompañé a recorrer toda la ciudad en busca del regalo para Leorio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Leorio para sorprenderse.

—¿Un regalo?

—¡Gon! —reclamó Kurapika con cierto bochorno en su rostro—. Solo estaba buscando algo verdaderamente útil para su graduación y...

—Y que le gustara —intervino Killua, impaciente—, sí, ya lo sabemos. ¿Pueden hacerlo de una vez? —preguntó, consultando su reloj—. Vamos a llegar tarde.

—Y no podemos cambiar la reservación —les recordó Gon y era cierto; el restaurante había dejado muy claro que una vez estuviera hecha la reservación no podrían siquiera correrla por unos minutos, a no ser que el restaurante tuviese mesas disponibles, mas eso era raro en esa época del año—. Pero sí el sitio...

—No les des ideas o nos quedaremos aquí toda la noche —se quejó Killua.

Leorio suspiró.

Ya no le importaba la cena y si tenían que cambiar el restaurante que él había elegido cuidadosamente —porque los privilegios de un cazador merecían ser disfrutados cuando se presentaba la oportunidad— por un picnic de comida pre-preparada en el parque, él no se quejaría, mas solo si podía volver a moverse y para eso, tendría que besar a Kurapika, pues todo lo que habían hecho Gon y Killua contra la fuente de nen, incluyendo atacar el árbol donde había sido colocada, no había servido de nada.

No era como si fuese un gran sacrificio, en realidad, pero incluso si ignoraba las futuras consecuencias, el obvio malhumor de Kurapika era el mayor obstáculo.

—Al menos dejen de mirarnos —ordenó. Eso tendría que hacer que fuese más fácil, ¿no?

Killua se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor nos vamos sin ustedes.

—Pero... —intentó Gon, haciendo evidente que no quería dejarlos indefensos como estaban.

—No vamos a dejar de comer por ellos —insistió Killua y se llevó a rastras a Gon.

Leorio aguardó hasta que perdió a ambos de vista para volver a enfocarse en Kurapika y a pesar de querer solucionar todo lo antes posible, no pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad de preguntar:  
—¿Toda la ciudad?

—¿Una hora? —rebatió Kurapika.

Incapaz de pensar en nada que lo dejase bien parado, Leorio optó por ignorarlo y aceptar que no recibiría una respuesta satisfactoria. En ese caso, lo que debía hacer era concentrarse en el problema actual.

—Yo lo hago —afirmó tras aclararse su garganta, queriendo sonar tan pragmático como era posible. Él era el más alto, por lo que tenía sentido que se inclinase hacia Kurapika—. Una vez nos podamos mover vamos tras esos dos y... —Y tendría que aguantar las burlas de Killua, los inocentes intentos de ayudar de Gon y buscar la forma de que Kurapika dejase de estar injustamente molesto con él.

—Está bien —suspiró Kurapika.

Eso significaba que aprobaba su plan, ¿no?

—¿Seguro?

—Ya dije que sí —reiteró Kurapika—, no vuelvas a preguntarlo.

Leorio intentó inclinarse sobre él y la fuerza que los tenía en el lugar se lo permitió, como no había hecho cuando habían tratado de caminar en cualquier dirección.

—Al menos deberías intentar verte menos molesto —señaló con un resoplido, cada vez más cerca—. O ser más romántico.

—¿Qué tiene esto de romántico?

Kurapika tenía razón, pero decidido a no continuar con una discusión que no solucionaría nada, Leorio lo besó.

No fue más que un contacto superficial y Kurapika no hizo nada para apartarse, quizás porque no podía, por lo que Leorio decidió no aprovechar la situación y rompió el beso más pronto de lo que lo habría hecho en otra situación.

—Listo. —Leorio dio dos pasos hacia atrás y nada se lo impidió, por lo que suspiró con alivio—. Funcionó. Bueno... deberíamos...

Contrario a lo que Leorio esperaba, Kurapika no aprovechó para atacar al objeto que había causado todo y tampoco dijo nada; en lugar de eso, comenzó a caminar con su rostro rojo y a paso rápido en la misma dirección en la que Gon y Killua habían ido.

Leorio sólo pudo hacer una mueca.

—Vaya _final feliz_ —se quejó en voz baja, recordando vagamente las palabras de Gon, y en frustración usó su nen contra el muérdago, queriendo al menos arrancarlo de la rama donde estaba pegado como si fuese una decoración inocente y no una trampa, mas no funcionó.

Por supuesto. Así era su vida.

Pateando el suelo, Leorio consideró ir tras Kurapika o al menos hacer un par de llamadas en un intento de conseguir a alguien que sí pudiese destruir el muérdago maldito.

—¡Leorio! —El grito de Kurapika lo sobresaltó y lo hizo notar que el Kuruta todavía estaba cerca—. ¿Qué estás esperando?

Tal vez Kurapika estaba enfocando su molestia en quien había causado todo, fuese quien fuera, y no él, pues no había decidido dejar de hablarle e incluso ahora, pese a que sonaba impaciente, estaba esperándolo con sus brazos cruzados.

Sintiéndose menos como una estatua recién destrozada y aunque no tenía idea de qué iba a pasar ahora, Leorio corrió tras él, seguro de que al menos no tendría un final tan desastroso como había temido en algún momento.

¿Y la rama de muérdago?

Leorio suponía que podía reportarla en el sitio del Cazador más tarde.


End file.
